


i’m doing good (i’m on some new shit)

by eyes_like_sinking_ships



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Relationship, Avengers Family Dinner, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Harley Keener, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Omnisexual Peter Parker, Other, Pansexual Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_like_sinking_ships/pseuds/eyes_like_sinking_ships
Summary: When Peter’s aunt dies, at 15, he has no other option but to move in with the Avengers. Unsurprisingly, everything isn’t all sunshine and rainbows.It’s harder than you would expect, to live with some of the most famous people in the world.Title from Taylor Swift’s “the 1”
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. I

“Mister Stark, I can’t.” Peter said, turning around only to be met with the slightly intimidating stare of Tony himself, blocking the doorway.  
“What do you mean, you can’t?” Tony asked. “Of course you can.”  
“No, I really can’t take this. This is too much.” Peter turned back to look at the bedroom Tony had showed him. Bright blue walls stared back at him, shining down on a white desk and dresser, along with a king sized bed and a closet he could live in, if he wanted to.  
Upon closer inspection, it was clear to see that the desk was very high tech, with many touch screen monitors brought up by the tap of a finger or a voice command.  
“It’s not too much, Peter.” Tony pushed, causing Peter to sigh and pull at his hair.  
“Okay, fine. Fine. Thank you so much, Mister Stark. Really, I- just thank you.” Tony smiled.  
“You’re welcome, kid.” He gave Peter a pat on the shoulder before stepping back. “I’ll give you a bit to settle in.” He walked away with a wave before he could hear Peter’s small “goodbye”.

Peter threw his bag on the floor and plopped down on his giant bed. He didn’t really have the energy to unpack right now. He decided to take a nap and do unpacking later. 

It seemed like he had just laid his head on his pillow when there was a loud knocking at the door.  
“Come in.” He said, grumbling as he sat up and patted down his hair. The door squeaked open and Tony stuck his head inside.  
“Dinner’s ready kid, and everyone’s dying to meet you.” He informed Peter. Great.  
“‘Kay, I’ll be out in a sec.” He yawned and stretched before standing up and checking himself in the mirror for any imperfections. He didn’t see anything the Avengers (Holy shit the Avengers! He was meeting the Avengers!) would notice, so he stepped outside of his room in search of the kitchen.  
He wished he had a map. Luckily, he had Friday.  
“Uh, Friday?” He asked, trying to get her attention. Luckily she responded quickly.  
“Yes, Peter?”  
“Uh.. which way is the dining area?” He asked, embarrassed. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks at the stupid question.  
“Just to the right a few halls down, Peter.” Friday informed him, drawing a sigh of relief out of the boy.  
“Thanks,” He said, following Friday’s direction to the dining room, and he was not prepared for what he saw.  
Was that... Captain America putting down a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table? And Black Widow pulling a pie out of the oven?  
“Pete!” Tony yelled, crossing the room to stand next to him. He also succeeded in drawing everyone’s attention to them.  
“Uh... hi everyone...” he said, really wanting to just crawl in a hole and die already.  
He got a few waves and a few “hi”s back before Tony was pulling back a chair for him.  
After all the food was served (roast beef, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, rolls, Natasha’s apple pie, and green beans), the talking started.  
“So, Peter, was it? Tell us about yourself.” Sam said from across the table, waving a fork at Peter.  
“Uhm I’m-“ and suddenly he stopped talking. He froze.  
Well this is just spectacular.  
Luckily Pepper came to the rescue.  
“He’s 16, and from Queens.” She said, drawing all the attention towards herinstead of Peter like a saving grace.  
Peter was lucky he had a seat in the corner, it was a lot easier to hyperventilate without people noticing.  
Well, all but one person.  
He looked around the table before locking eyes with Natasha.  
Fuck.  
Natasha subtly drew in an overdramatized breath that she somehow knew Peter would see. He gave a small nod and tried to match his breathing to Natasha’s.  
After around another 30 seconds, in which everyone was still focused on Pepper talking about him, Peter was able to control his breathing again.  
“Thanks,” he mouthed to Natasha, hoping no one else would notice. She smiled before quickly covering her mouth with her hand and looking at Pepper again.  
“-and I think that’s about it.” Peter could hear Pepper wrapping up her “speech” and now the mood had shifted. It seemed that some people had been compassionate and realized that talking to the Avengers was scary for him, and others hadn’t (cough cough Rhodey).  
Well, it was funny, because he’d already talked to a good amount of them at the airport in Germany.  
But of course, they had no idea he was Spider-Man, so they had no idea many had already met him.  
He took another bite of his potatoes and tried not to look anyone in the eye. It was quiet. Maybe that’s just how the Avengers were. Quiet. Well, not Tony. Tony’s not quiet.  
He soon was proved right when Tony started conversation again.  
It was kinda a blur, when all the racket started up again, he kinda zoned out.  
He only looked up when he heard “Kid”, or “Peter”, or “Pete.” And it was normally to answer some mundane question like his favorite color.  
And he still wasn’t very good at talking in front of everyone, which only embarrassed him more because they were the Avengers, and they were probably judging him.  
It’s all anyone does anyway


	2. II

Peter woke up the next morning to the sound of heavy breathing. He panicked, sitting up and looking to his side to see no one. Well, that didn't answer where the breathing was coming from. He looked around, through the cracks in his closet door and under his desk. He even looked over and leaned under his bed. Nothing He did a quick check of the ceiling, his eyes scanning over the white space before he saw it. A vent. That had to be where the breathing was coming from. He was being spied on.  
Perfect.   
He was lucky he had his enchanted senses, or he wouldn't have been able to hear the spy breathing. Which means they would have seen him changing clothes. And that... would be a disaster. He couldn't get out of bed to go get Tony to get the person out of the vents, because then the only way to do that would be to get dressed which would mean him changing clothes in front of the spy and having his... woman body out on full display. That sounded like a nightmare. So the only way to get that person out of the vents would be to get them out himself, without getting out of bed. Because then they would see his not so manly chest.   
"Hey, I know you're watching me up there," Peter said, shocking himself with the assertiveness in his voice.   
"Oh shit." He heard a voice say before the sound of something crawling away made its way to his ears. He breathed out an exasperated, but also relieved, sigh and grabbed his phone of the nightstand, checking the time. 11:17 A.M. Spectacular. Now all the Avengers probably thought he was lazy. I mean, who sleeps in when you could potentially save the world?  
He grumbled and got out of bed, stretching and sighing. He dug through his bags, picking out a white shirt and a pair of jeans to go with it. He grabbed his binder off the ground from where he threw it last night, praying to Thor that whoever was spying on him didn't see or it or know what it was. Well, maybe he shouldn't pray to Thor, because waht if Thor can actually see prayers? Then Thor would know he was trans, and that would mean Thor would tell everyone else. So he decided not to pray to anything.   
He grabbed his hair brush and patted down his hair, checking himself in the mirror. He looked good. His shirt didn't have a single wrinkle in it. His pants didn't have any oil stains. And his shirt was thick enough that you couldn't see his binder underneath. He was about to go to the bathroom when he realized... he didn't know where the bathroom was. He hadn't needed to go last night so this would be the first time. Maybe Friday also worked in the bedrooms?  
"Uh, Friday?" He asked in a light voice.   
"Yes, Mr. Parker?" A pleasant female voice responded from seemingly no where. Oh thank Thor.  
"Uh is there like a map or something? I don't really know how to get around." He said, looking at the hardwood floor.   
"Sure thing, Mr. Parker." She said, and suddenly a screen showed up on his desk. When Peter looked closer, he could tell it was a map. He zoomed in slightly to see the path that it would take from his bedroom to the bathroom. Two lefts, go straight, then one right. He took a picture on his phone just to be sure.   
"Thank you." Peter said, closing the map.   
"You're welcome." Friday said. Peter nodded then walked outside, closing the door behind him. He looked at the picture of the map and started to walk. He got about 10 steps before the most humilating moment of his life happened. He bumped right into someone's chest. And not just anyone's chest.   
Steve fucking Rogers. Captain fucking America.  
This was bad. This was very very bad. He just made Captain America stumble.   
"Oh shoot- I'm so sorry, here," Peter grabbed Steve's large and calloused hand and helped him balance himself.   
"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Peter," Steve said, though Peter could see the confused smile on his face. He didn't blame him, of course it didn't make any sense. How could a fifteen year old kid be able to knock over Captain America? The man's huge. The only way is for them to be Spider-Man. Seeing as Steve didn't know Peter was Spider-Man, it made perfect sense that Steve was confused.   
"Where are you headed, kid?" Steve asked, pulling Peter out of his thoughts.   
"Oh, just to the- the bathroom." Peter mumbled. He was still so bad at talking. Especially to people like Captain America. Steve looked down at Peter's phone which still had the picture of the map on it. Steve chuckled when he saw it, making Peter's cheeks go pink. He turned off his phone and put it in his back pocket.   
"C'mon, the bathroom's this way." Steve said, starting to walk. Peter followed.  
"Well, shouldn't there be more than one bathroom? I mean, considering that there's so many of you, one bathroom seems like an awfully small amount. Statistically speaking-" He cut himself off. Of course the only time he could speak without stuttering was when he was critizcing the Avengers. He shut his mouth and let the shame sink in before looking up at Steve out of the coner of his eye, surprised to see amusement on his face.  
"You're really smart, kid. I think you'll be in for a suprise when we get there." Steve said, looking back down at Peter. Peter nodded through his confusion.   
"Okay." He said quietly.  
"You know, Pete, Tony said-" Steve started.  
"Uh, Peter." Peter correcteed. He hadn't really met Steve yet. "Pete" had to be earned. Steve turned to him, raising an arm. Peter flinched, waiting for Steve to release the blow. But he didn't. Peter looked up at Steve, who was scratching his head. Oh. So he wasn't going to hit him.   
"Hey," Steve said, bending over so he was closer to Peter's height. "I'm not going to hit you," He said in a reasuring tone. "No one here will hit you, okay Peter?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah," Peter said, looking at the floor in shame.   
"It's okay, kid." Steve said, starting to walk again. They entered the living room. Peter looked around at the vaulted ceiling, three large couches, beanbag chairs, recliner, and coffee table loaded with video game controllers. He also looked at the people in the living room. Falcon and The Winter Solider. He shook his head. Not anymore. He's Bucky now. He had told Peter so at dinner last night to call him Bucky.   
They looked to be in the middle of a very intense game of Mario Kart. Peter opened his mouth to say something about Sam's shitty technique, but closed it. He wasn't about to go an a whole other spiel that could possibly offend an Avenger. Besides, Bucky had started talking.   
"Eat sloth shit!" He yelled, forcefully nudging Sam, causing him to tip over. Sam springed back up, pushing Bucky almost off the couch. "I am not afraid to use this arm on you again, Sam." Bucky said, showing his metal fist.   
"Yeah, like you would do that!" Sam yelled, his thumbs quickly moving from button to joystick to button to joystick. He wasn't very good at this game.   
"Hi, Steve." Bucky said, quickly switching from Playing Mario Kart With Sam Mode to Talking To Steve Mode.   
"Hey, babe," Steve said, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on the top of Bucky's head, which made Sam make fake puking noises and Peter's eyes widen. Steve walked back over to Peter, noticing his shocked state.   
"Come on, we're almost there." Steve said, starting to walk. Peter walked by his side, still slightly shocked. He tugged on his shirt sleeves as they walked, not sure what else to do with hands.  
"What, you've never seen homosexuality before?" Steve asked once they were out of earshot of Sam and Bucky, a hint of teasing in his voice.   
"What? No no, it's not like that! I mean- oh god. One of my best friends is a lesbian. I'm actually omnisexual-" God fucking dammit, Peter, there you go again. Oversharing. Like you always do. It's always oversharing or not sharing at all. "I- I was just surprised because I uhm I thought you were uhm.." He stopped talking.   
"Straight?" Steve filled in the blank. He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. If he wanted to look like he wanted to beat the shit out of Peter, he succeded.   
"Uh, yeah." Peter scratched the back of his neck nervously. Hopefuly Steve didn't absolutely loathe him at this point.   
"It's okay, Peter. Society's very heteronormative, I understand." Steve said, relaxing more. He gave Peter a pat on the shoulder, making Peter tense up. He was not expecting to be voluntairly touched by Steve Rogers. "Anyways, here we are." Steve said, using his arm to wave at the bathroom door. It was biig and wooedn, but there wasn't anything else around. When Peter didn't make a move toward it, Steve stepped over and opened the door.   
"Holy shit." Peter said before imeediately covering his mouth. Steve chuckled.   
"It's okay, kid. You're fifteen, not eight." Right, right. The occaisonal swear word wouldn't hurt anyone. Peter's atention soon switched to the bathroom in front of him. It was extremely fancy, more so than the rest of tower.   
There were three other doors inside. One said "guys," one said "gals" and the other said "genderfluid pals". Peter let out a smal laugh before walkng to the door on the far left, the one labeled "guys".   
"Uh, thank you, Mr. Rogers," Peter said timidly.  
"It's Steve. And you're welcome."   
"Uh, yeah, okay, Steve. Thanks." Peter slipped into the room behind the door, silently screaming. He was on a first name basis with Captain America.   
This room also consisted of a bunch of doors. Except these ones all had names on them. He read them aloud quietly. "Bucky + Steve, (They share a bathroom? That's sweet. Wait. Do they take showers together? Nope. Not gonna think about that right now. No no no get that out of your mind Peter.), Sam, Tony, Clint, Thor, Guest, and Peter. (Guest? Did that mean there were guests here often? Woah. And also they added one for him? This is great.)  
He opened the door to the one labeled Peter and was wowed at his bathroom. There was a toilet, a sink and counter, an expensive looking toilet paper dispenser, a bathtub, a shower, nicely tiled floors, and a floor to ceiling mirror. Wait, there were drawers in the counter. He opened one and found an abundancy of everything he'd ever need. A hairbrush, a tooth brush, toothpaste, band aids, a whole ass first aid kit, etc. He whistled. He did his buisness, noticing there were many different soaps he could pick from. He decided on a simple Warm Vinalla Sugar from Bath And Body Works.   
He left the "Peter" door, then left the "guys" door, then left the main door to see Steve still standing there, similing at his phone.   
"Oh. Why are you still here?" Peter asked, causing Steve to look up from his phone and put it in his pocket. Ugh, now he sounded rude.  
"Just wanted to make sure you could find your way back." Steve said, shrugging. "You headed anywhere else?" Steve asked. Peter racked his brain to see if Tony said anything about meeting in the labs today, and he couldn't remember anything. So he shook his head.   
"Do you wanna come play Mario Kart with us? I think Clint and Wanda are joining." Steve suggested. Holy shit. He just got an invitation from Captain America to play Mario Kart.   
"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." Peter said, remembering that this was going to happen a lot now and he needed to get used to it.   
"Awesome." Steve said, leading the way back to the living room, where they discovered that Clint had already joined Bucky and Sam.   
"Hey, Cap." Clint said before his eyes traveled down to Peter and his face turned white as a ghost. "Hi... Peter."   
"You good, Barton?" Sam asked from his spot next to Bucky and Steve, noticing Clint had gone pale.   
"Yeah, very. Uh-huh. Peachy." Clint responded. That was weird. He looked around for a place to sit, deciding on a secluded couch. He curled up in the corner, wanting to take up as little space as possible. He grabbed a controller off the large coffee table and waited for the current round to end. He focused on thinking about what character he was gonna pick when the round was over. He didn't want to be annoying and hold up the group once it was time, so he decided he would just go ahead and pick now.   
He ran through all the characters he could remember in his head before deciding he was gonna be Luigi. Peter's attention returned to the game as Clint crossed the finish line for the third time, ending the round.   
"Haha fuckers!" Clint yelled, pumping his fist in the air.   
"Clint! There is a child!" Sam retailiated, gesturing at Peter.  
"Oh, uh, I don't really mind. I mean, I'm fifteen, so it doesn't really matter to me." Peter said, shrugging. He didn't want to ruin their game.   
"He talks!" Clint gasped with fake mockery, pointing at Peter. Peter blushed and looked down at his controller. Thanks for bringing that to attention, Clint. He said in his mind.   
"I swear to Thor, Clint, I'm gonna murder you in your sleep." Bucky snapped, gently moving Steve's legs off his lap and patting his shoulder. "He's fifteen fucking years old and moving in with the Avengers, of which he only knows one. You'd be nervous at first too. You literally have children, you should know how to treat them." Bucky continued, giving him the double bird and standing up. He crossed the room to where Peter was sitting. No one even noticed Wanda standing in the doorway, shocked at what she was watching.   
Bucky sat down next to Peter, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder.   
"Sorry about him, he's an asshole."   
"Holy shit." Peter said, his voice barely above mouthing. He didn't intend for Bucky to hear him, but he forgot that he was a super soldier, who could hear almost anything. Bucky let out a low chuckle. Peter's cheeks turned pink, pinker than they already were.  
"Thank you." Peter said in the quietest voice he's ever heard himself use.   
"You're welcome, kid."


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me catching you guys up on everything

Hey everyone!   
I just wanted to say that I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. I started going back to in-person school, and that's been keeping me really busy, I haven't been thinking about writing as much.   
Also, I do have the third chapter and part of the fourth chapter written in my notebook, so I just need to type it up and edit it, so expect an update by February 10, but probably before that.   
Again, I apologize for not updating sooner, and I hope I can stay on a more regular schedule in the future.

Bye lovlies!  
-Cami

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!  
> I’m not currently taking criticism so please don’t leave any negative comments. It’ll destroy any sliver of good self esteem I have.


End file.
